


One Day

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by BrokenBookAddictPairing: ReverseSnowSnowells Kisses prompt25.Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



>   
> 

He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Caitlin Snow stretched out next to him, the glow from the fireplace highlighting every line and curve. Above them, rain pattered against the glass, unseen against the dark sky. 

She smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips, slowly and with the proper contemplation for each one.

"I'm glad you told me," she said softly as he moved his way to the palm of her hand, consulting the whorls and swirls as if he could read her future with the brush of his lips to her skin.

"You must've felt so alone all this time," she went on as his mouth moved to her wrist. He pressed his tongue to her pulse, marveling for a moment that, for all of the centuries that should've separated them, she was here in his arms, alive and warm.

"You're not alone anymore," she said. Now he was at her elbow, gently kissing the sensitive skin at the bend, then dotting kisses up to her shoulder.

"I can help you," she said as he traced her collarbone with lips, tongue and -- carefully -- teeth. "We'll find a way for you to go home again."

"Are you so eager to get rid of me?" he murmured against the column of her neck, her carotid artery pulsing fragile and strong at the same time against his mouth.

"I want you to be happy, Eobard," she said. "You've always wanted to go back home. Otherwise, what else has all of this been for?"

He considered the question as the tip of his tongue followed the line of her jaw until he playfully kissed her chin. "Indeed," he whispered then pushed back to look in her eyes. "But what would home be without you? Come with me."

"Do you still have Mai Tais in the future?" she asked teasingly.

"If they don't, I'll be sure they invent them just for you," he promised.

"Well, then, yes. Of course, yes. A thousand times yes."

He kissed each "yes" as she spoke them and then once again looked at her, amazed that this wondrous woman could know all of his darkest secrets and love him anyway. He had known very little of peace in his life but the closest he could imagine was holding her here, just like this, where she would always love him, no matter what. Where she would trust him, would follow him anywhere, and he would give her this Earth and all of the others if that's what she--

"Dr. Wells? The accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection."

Cisco's voice broke through his thoughts. He had to take a split second to change his expression to something more appropriate to the moment before he turned away from where Caitlin and Ronnie stood, planning their honeymoon.

It was time to put his plan into motion. Caitlin wasn't ready yet to play her part. She would be, though. 

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was inspired by that scene in _The Flash_ 1x03 (from which the recognizable dialogue is from), I decided to make a collage for it. I've been trying to find ways to stretch my graphics muscles again, so that was fun to do. ;)
> 
> Anyway, if you read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥♥♥


End file.
